


Past Roses

by MiraculousLadyNoir



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLadyNoir/pseuds/MiraculousLadyNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “She could never tell what he was thinking…did he even remember her?” A young Machi is sent to steal an artifact from a traveling circus. But a strange clown bars her path…and won’t just let her slip by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution for the HxHBB on Tumblr (http://hxhbb.tumblr.com/). A quick thanks to all the amazing people who put this together! I had so much fun and I always love seeing more stuff for this fandom!

_“He doesn’t ever talk about the past…does he even remember? Would it matter to him now? I don’t know... This is why I can’t stand that man.”_

 

Chapter 1

It was early fall. A sharp wind blew through the trees, rustling the turning foliage that still hung in dense clusters. Children lifted their faces and inhaled the air eagerly, sucking in the scent of apples and caramel. The circus had just come to town and the distant sound of a hand organ singing its inviting tune, carried across the meadow into the busy streets.  
Machi checked the slip of paper Feiten had given her once more. “It’s hard to believe this is the place” she murmured, taking in the small, dusty town outlined in the back by large red and yellow striped tents. The entire troupe had been sent out on small errands, practicing carefully for the day when they could take a certain King’s hordes. For now, Machi was supposedly stealing the Orb of Light, a rare artifact said to be mistakenly used as a showpiece in the nearby circus. Originally she had assumed that Chrollo was patronizing her with such a simple job but now that she was here she couldn’t suppress the vaguely uneasy feelings that stirred in her gut. Something was off. Had Chrollo known? No, it was common sense to assume there would be some form of protection if the Orb was a bestselling attraction. She flexed a few strands of nen and released her tension in a slow breath. Well, it shouldn’t be anything she couldn’t handle. “Now” she surveyed her plain surroundings “What to do in the meantime…” She took two steps towards the main street and then paused. She sighed and looked to the sky for patience. Had they found her out already? “I know you’re there so you’d best come on out” she called to her stalker.  
A chuckle rolled softly from the shadows as a figure stepped into the light. “Well played dear lady, you have fascinating intuition!”  
Machi refrained from snorting at the strange man. She eyed him cautiously. He was well built, looking rather strong in truth, with a very fine aura surrounding him. How annoying, he could use nen. His hair looked as though it had been dyed red which was a stark contrast to his immaculate brown suit and…were those colored contact lenses or were his eyes truly yellow? They looked real.  
“I heard you were in need of entertainment” the man prodded.  
“Oh? Who told you that?” Had someone else been stalking her?  
“Why, you did!” he chucked again and she had the distinct impression he was eyeing her aura.  
“Why are you following me?” she demanded as she readied herself for an attack. Whether he was here to fight or he simply knew too much, odds were high she was going to have to kill him to get rid of him.  
The Stranger shrugged “It’s not often a pretty lady comes to this small corner of the world.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“I was hoping to offer a few pleasant diversions of the young lady’s time…”  
“I’m not interested, go away.”  
“Are you sure?”  
The tone in his voice made her bristle defensively. “Quite” she replied quietly, glaring threateningly at him, waiting for his attack.  
They watched each other a moment, the battle of wills before the clash.  
Then the man shrugged “Suit yourself then. I’ll be around if you change your mind.” Without another word he slipped around the corner and disappeared from view leaving a single rose on the ground in his wake.  
Machi stood frozen in place for a minute. What was that? Why had all the tension suddenly dissipated from the atmosphere? Why hadn’t there been a fight? In Meteor City a challenge was a challenge and you didn’t back down unless you found the opponent unworthy. Had he found her unworthy? Impossible. She shook her head while relaxing her stance. No, this must be just another instance of the strange way the people outside worked. “How boring.” She sighed as she slid out the opposite end of the alley then the man had gone. Two steps and she melded in with the rest of the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normally the café would have been closed by this time, but there was plenty of traffic due to the neighboring villagers piling into town for the circus.  
Machi sat alone in a corner, sipping her third cup of tea and waiting for the crowds to amass. When she found a party large enough for her liking, she joined their ranks and followed them inside the circus without paying a cent. It wasn’t that she minded paying, she wasn’t like Feiten or Phinks who firmly believed one should never pay on a job. But it was more convenient this way and she had gotten the impression that these jobs were to test each member’s skills. She didn’t know if someone was watching or not, but she decided to perform optimally tonight.  
Loud music creaked through the night, fueling the festive atmosphere. Children ran everywhere, usually with an adult clinging to their hand. Food was already beginning to litter the ground and shows were being announced over the speakers. People milled about, most letting curiosity take them where it would while others moved with a more focused stride. Performers and vendors alike mingled with the citizens, hawking wares or offering entertainment.  
Machi kept a careful awareness of her surroundings as she slipped from section to section, searching for a likely place to find her target. There were plenty of tents showing off worthless fakes like mystical artifacts and plenty of props in performance tents that might have actually been valuable; but nowhere did she see the…  
“Orb of Light exhibition opening in the courtyard in ten minutes! Please present extra payment at the entrance to the tent!” The voice loudly exclaimed over the speakers situated every ten feet. “The Orb of Light was originally a national treasure in the ancient land of what is today known as NGL. Legend has it that by staring into the light you will find eternal happiness! Once Kings and warriors used the Orb as a way of joyful living and now you can as well for a small fee!”  
_‘Well, that was convenient’_ Machi thought as she let the crowd sweep her to the proper tent, a surprisingly fine looking one compared to the well-worn tents every other show had been held in. It had only just been erected and she wondered where they kept the Orb hidden till use. Not that it mattered; it would be hers after tonight and Chrollo’s shortly after that.  
She hung around the inner room but in the shadows, avoiding any possible security cameras. Though she had to admit, for something so precious, there was an obvious lack of security. Her senses told her there was something off about it all but she couldn’t figure out what. The loud, constantly moving crowd that was her cover was also an annoyance, she couldn’t think like this.  
Everyone was moving around in the small space, jostling and striving to see the mythical promise of happiness. Machi couldn’t see the Orb from where she stood and, deciding it would be easier to move if she knew what the target looked like, she gave up her position in the shadows and let the multitude sweep her closer to her objective.  
The first thing she noticed upon entering the inner flaps was the light. Beautiful, radiant, it pulsated through her body and shot down every nerve. She nearly screamed but kept her jaw locked in place as the masses slowed, almost reverently, in their approach. Several hands reached out for it, but the Orb was always just outside of their grasp.  
Machi backed away from the light, adamantly shaking her head. Everything was swimming. She whirled around, had someone just been watching her? Her senses were going crazy. Someone was definitely staring at her, watching her every movement, every breath. Or was it… She turned to stare, for a brief moment, in horror at the glowing Orb. Then it was all too much, she couldn’t take anymore and quickly dashed from the tent.  
Even after leaving the light behind her body couldn’t stop shaking until she had left the circus and collapsed in her room. Wearily she reached up to touch her forehead and was surprised to find herself sweating. She frowned at the ceiling. What had happened to cause such a panicked reaction from her? What was the Orb? And why on earth had it…scared her? She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the sensation of being in control of her limbs once more. It didn’t matter what had happened. All that mattered was that she had failed tonight. She opened her eyes and let her gaze travel out the window to the milling lights of the circus. It would be in town for three more days but she’d follow it to the ends of the world if she had to. She would get that Orb for Chrollo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night Machi slipped into the circus again. Without hesitation she moved towards the center of the circus and waited, watching closely for the Orb. The tent was already set up but the curtains were closed and it wasn’t…glowing. She hadn’t noticed last night when she had come but now that the tent was empty she could clearly see how dark and drab it looked. Had it been the Orb’s light that had made it look so clean and new before?  
A group of workers was constantly coming and going from the back of the tent, bringing in this and taking out that. She couldn’t really see what it all was but she guessed it was probably meant to heighten the Orb’s effect. She wondered briefly if any of this had to do with the strange panic that had come over her. But she doubted it. She wasn’t easily taken in by such cheap tricks. It was probably the Orb itself. She could only wonder why it had scared her in the first place; after all, you see stranger things in Meteor City. Well, she would probably find out tonight.  
She noticed the worker’s movements changing. Most left the tent and started cautiously herding people from the courtyard. She slipped into a nearby performer’s tent and watched from the entrance as they emptied the yard. Then another man joined their group, carefully carrying a small trunk with both hands. He was let into the tent and everything became still.  
Machi held her breath, waiting for the unexplainable to happen; whatever it was that had touched her last night.  
The tent shone.  
One moment it was faded and muddy, a smaller version of the giants surrounding it.  
The next it was new, glistening and beautiful. The red and yellow stripes were the colors of blood and gold and immediately attracting to the eye. For the first time, Machi noticed the inner pull that reached out to her from the satin-like folds and cursed herself for thinking it was the crowd moving her there last night. She clutched the worn canvas of the tent that hid her and waited; listening as the announcement was made and watching as people poured from every corner of the circus to behold the Orb’s light.  
There was more than last time. Nearly all who had come before had returned to bask in the sacred light while bringing along anyone who would come. Machi wondered what the light caused them to feel to have them running back like dogs to a call. She played with a nen thread and mulled over the possibilities, finally deciding that it must have an addicting drug like effect on the mind…which still left the question, why did it scare her? Even from this distance her hands were trembling ever so slightly, though she couldn’t tell if it was the Orb’s actual presence or the memory of it that shook her up so much.  
What she did know was that it would be impossible to get near the Orb with so many people around, and tomorrow the number would triple at least. She would wait until most left and then slip inside and pinch it.  
Slow hours ticked by but she didn’t move.  
Finally a voice over the speaker announced the closing of the Orb’s tent. More workers and a few performers appeared and began shooing people away. They tried to be gentle but the majority of the crowd threw a fit and chaos ensued. Some watchers were dragged away and several got in fights and dogs were brought in to herd them all out.  
Taking advantage of the confusion, Machi slipped past the maddening crowd and through the back entrance to the Orb’s tent.  
It was gone.  
She knew the tent had been glowing when she came in so it had to be here still. Had someone packed it away to help still the crazed people outside? She hadn’t seen anyone while coming through the back so they must have gone out through the front, probably the same man who had brought the Orb in a trunk. She hurried to the entrance but was immediately assailed by barking dogs and violent guests. No one carrying a trunk was in sight. Cursing herself for failing again, Machi hurried back the way she had come to escape a dog, it would look bad if she killed him out front and drew attention to herself. Inside she turned to wait for the beast but it had never entered the tent. Stopping she considered this. The Orb appeared to have a drug like effect on paying customers but she hadn’t seen any such reaction from the workers. Was it because they were accustomed to it? Or was there something she was missing? And why wouldn’t the dog come in the tent? She had seen the creatures racing through other tents so she knew it wasn’t due to training. What was she missing?  
It was back. It came like a piece of ice dropped through her shirt and sliding down her back; that cold, terrifying sensation that had filled her before. Panicked, she whirled around again and again; trying to pinpoint where it was coming from but it surrounded her in an evil aura that she couldn’t break free from. And it just kept building.  
She fled the tent and escaped the circus over the tall gate panels meant to force people to pay at the entrance. She didn’t stop running until she was in her room again and the door was bolted. Then she put her back against the far wall and waited.  
Slowly…minutes ticked by.  
Nothing happened.  
At last she let her body relax and she fell onto the bed, trying to still her trembling limbs. One thing she knew for certain now, while the Orb may have been the source of the electrical feeling before, it was not the source of her terror. Her fear stemmed from the bloodlust seeping out of the tent’s shadows and enveloping her. She had never felt lust this bad aside from Chrollo’s but that had never been directed at her, not like this was. Someone, somewhere in that tent, wanted to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Jobs? Sure, plenty of them! Whatcha good at?” The old man laughed in a friendly way as he pushed his hat back and surveyed the young boy before him.  
The boy shrugged. “I can do pretty much anything Sir, so long as it pays” he replied.  
“Well, we can always use a pair of extra hands but…” the man paused as he silently took in the boy’s slender frame. “I guess I can put you on kitchen staff. Even tent mending might be a bit much for you.”  
The boy shrugged again “Whatever works. I’m stronger than I look though, so if that’s where you need me…”  
The man laughed again and clapped the boy on the shoulder, making him wince. “Alright then, why don’t you help us collapse a tent and we’ll see what you’re capable of, eh?”  
The boy nodded and followed after him.  
“By the way, I didn’t catch ye’r name!” The man called over his shoulder.  
“It’s Max.” the boy answered.  
The man noted the lack of surname but decided against mentioning it, merely nodding instead. “Well, Max, you can call me Captain. I’m right up there with the Head honcho when it comes to setting stuff up or taking it down. Manual labor is where I lead and, if you prove yourself, where you’ll be working. Otherwise, Cooky could always use some help in the mess tent! Here we are!” The Captain gestured to one of the middle sized tents used to hold attractions rather than shows.  
Several men were already working there but one paused immediately to toss a rope over at the Captain’s orders.  
The Captain passed the rope to Max with careful instructions on where and when to pull so that the tent would fall straight down rather than out where it might trap and smother someone. He wasn’t sure how well Max was listening until he motioned for the men to proceed.  
With an expert pull and twist that used hardly any extra or unnecessary movement, Max brought the tent down in unison with the other men.  
The boy turned to at the older man. “Well, how did I do?”  
The Captain stared in silence a moment before bursting into a hearty laugh as he slapped the boy’s shoulders gleefully. “That was amazing lad! Well done! Don’t tell me you’ve never brought a tent down before!”  
“Ah, well, my father used to make tents and the like, none this big though.” Max shrugged again “I suppose that’s where I learned.”  
“Ah! I can’t believe it though, I’ve never met anyone able to handle a sack of canvas so well before!” Captain clapped the boy once more on his now sore shoulders and grinned “Consider yourself hired, Lad!”

“What’s the point of coming up with a name if no one’s going to use it?” Machi huffed as another worker passed her by with a shouted greeting of “Welcome to the crew, Lad!”  
She rehearsed her story anyways, just to be safe, and refrained from scratching at the wig. It was a little mortifying, having to infiltrate a place like this, but she didn’t have a choice. Someone wanted to kill her, specifically her or there wouldn’t have been a crowd in the tent; and she doubted they’d let her slip by. At this rate the circus would leave town…with the Orb.  
So here she was, disguised as a boy for a surefire job so she could keep up with her target and, hopefully, track down her enemy. She wanted to face them soon and get it over with.  
The clanging bells that summoned workers to the evening meal broke her train of thought and she followed the crowd to an open tent where cooks were dishing food out to one and all. In this brief period, the performers and labor crews mingled and chatted about their different perspectives of the day and many was the speculation of where they would go next.  
Machi noted the fact that the lower ranking members of the troupe were not told facts relating to schedule or transportation. They were merely expected to be there and perform. Nobody seemed piqued by this though. In fact, no one present seemed to have a care in the world. They laughed and talked with each other with a strange air of friendship and comradery that made Machi’s skin crawl. Something about this just seemed very off to her.  
“Hey newbie!”  
The cheery voice caught her attention and she looked up at a boy, probably a little younger than herself, as he dropped onto the grass beside her.  
“I heard from the Captain, great job! I’ve never heard him so impressed with tent felling!” The boy talked loudly and Machi had the distinct urge to hit him but refrained and merely nodded.  
“Oh, sorry, I’m Theo! I don’t think the Captain told me your name, you are…?” Theo was already holding a hand out in greeting.  
Machi bit back a sigh and shook his hand. “Max” she answered simply.  
“Max? Welcome aboard! It’s not often you see kids around our age in a circus unless they were born to it. What made you wanna join?”  
“It looked interesting and…I sorta wanted to get away from the house.” She offered, mentally reminding herself of her story and reviewing answers to possible next questions.  
Theo nodded sympathetically “I hear ya’. Also…” he paused to laugh a little “I’m guessing you haven’t had your initiation yet?”  
Machi had no clue what he was talking about so she shook her head.  
“That explains why you’re so tense!” Theo clapped her sore shoulders again, not noticing how she winced. “Don’t worry, this place’ll feel like home after you’re done…or better in your case!” He laughed again.  
Machi silently contemplated this as she finished her food. Initiation. The Spiders were trying to establish something like that…but she doubted she’d have kill anyone to get into this group; they were too happy and stupid looking for that. It was almost like dealing with brainwashed sheep. Did this have anything to do with the bloodlust tracking her? She hadn’t felt anything since joining the circus but her gut told her the hunter was still here…and waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early the next morning the circus was awakened to the obnoxiously merry ringing of bells. The previously collapsed tents and crated supplies were loaded up on the wagons as the camp proceeded on their journey. It was early summer now but Machi gathered from the older members talk that the circus would travel through to mid fall before retreating to their base to wait out winter. Pulling from previous experience, Machi guessed that once they reached their base, all precious pieces would be hidden away which would make her job infinitely more difficult; therefore, she had to get the Orb before summer was out…preferably before the ominous sounding ‘initiation’ as well.  
The circus skipped the next three small towns and came to rest outside the small city of Arizenio. There wasn’t much need to announce themselves as people came flooding out the moment the caravan stopped, eagerly watching to see what the troupe might be. Cheers rose up from the crowd as the circus’s sign was put on display and the tents unloaded.  
“It’ll take about three days to get all the tents up, a little more difficult than dropping ‘em, eh?” The Captain offered with a chuckle.  
Machi glanced at the clouding sky and wondered again why he had pulled her out of the working group as she trotted along behind him. They wove their way through the shambles of the reconstructing camp and to the very heart of it where five large tents already stood to encircle what would eventually be the courtyard. In the center of the yard, was the same small, glowing, tent.  
Machi froze as her gaze darted suspiciously to the Captain. Could this dolt be her possible assailant? She couldn’t imagine bloodlust like that leaking out from this man and his obviously unused aura. “What are we doing here?” she asked warily.  
“It’s time for your initiation!” the Captain chuckled again. He glanced back at her with a kind gaze “Don’t worry, Lad. Doesn’t hurt a bit. Will probably be one of the best feelings in your life as a matter of fact!”  
Machi tried to keep from hunching her shoulders and slipping away. She wanted none of this, and definitely none of that tent until she had gotten rid of her elusive opponent. But, more than anything, she wanted that Orb; she needed that Orb, for Chrollo.  
The Captain pulled the tent flap away and held it open for her.  
Bracing herself, she stepped inside and stood still as the canvas fell back into place and darkness engulfed her. Breathing deeply to calm herself, as her senses spun in search of danger, she tried to asses the situation. Nothing showed but her gut told her something was off. Cautiously she advanced into the inner room where the ever present pull was coming from.  
The first thing that struck her was the light, pure and beautiful, untainted by her previous terror but still electrifying.  
The second was the scent of roses, heady and intoxicating.  
Looking at the Orb fully for the first time she was drawn to its perfection. Round as the smoothest pearl but clear like glass, it was filled with the same light that filled her surroundings with serenity. Reaching out she made as though to caress it but found her hand stopped by another.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you...unless you wish to become like the other mindless slaves here" a voice she knew suggested.  
Awareness surged back to her like awakening from a dream.  
Jerking her hand away she jumped back, putting as much distance between herself and the intruder as the tent would allow, his chuckle following her back.  
She knew his voice from somewhere but, now that she could see him, she couldn't remember interacting with any of the clowns. He wore a white suit that, upon closer examination, varied from the circus's uniforms for the clowns. His face was probably painted but it looked unnaturally pale; two small symbols, a spade and a star, were painted in different colors, one under each eye. His hair was red and defying gravity as it stood up like a candle's flame and were his narrow eyes really yellow or... She remembered this man. He had worn a brown suit then, his hair had been down and he had left a single rose when he left. She gritted her teeth. "Who are you?"  
"And here I thought you'd remember me..." the Clown sighed in mock disappointment.  
"Why are you here?" she demanded, biting back the additional question of where he had come from. The inner room was small and shadow-less, leaving the exit flap as his only possible means of entrance unless...she had passed him on the way inside. An unintended shudder swept through her at the thought.  
The Clown tilted his head and his pale face split into a smile "Why do you think I'm here?"  
"Answer me straight, I hate riddles" she told him quickly. But her bravado was forced, she knew the aura that could come from this man would send her running without him ever having to lift a finger.  
The Clown studied her closely a moment before turning his gaze to the Orb.  
Machi's heart pounded furiously in terror. Is that why he had threatened her? Was he after the Orb as well? Would she have to fight him for it?  
"They hired me..." her eyes shifted to his face as he spoke "to guard this shining ball. Do you know what it is? I did. I thought it was a good chance to see some interesting people but..." he sighed and ran a hand through his red hair "it's been rather disappointing. Until you showed up, that is" his eyes turned back to her and a chill crawled down her spine.  
Machi crouched at the ready and drew out her nen strings.  
For a moment they both simply stood still, eyeing each other. At last the Clown spoke. "Do you know why you're here?"  
His question threw her for a loop and she clenched her teeth as a brace against whatever was coming next.  
"Your initiation" the Clown continued "It's the process these people here use for brainwashing new folks into joining them. The higher-ups obviously find it easier to work with happy people who don't ask questions. It's the light, I'm not sure how it works but I believe the ball is some sort of nen object. It fills the viewer with longing but gives endless joy and belonging to those who touch it." He gave her an amused look.  
She scowled at him "Why are you telling me this?"  
He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket before she noticed what he was doing, and draped it over the Orb. "So you don't make a mistake!" He laughed as he swiped the cloth covered ball off it's pedestal and tossed it to her.  
Machi caught it and tried to beat a retreat but was stopped as the Orb leapt from her hands and back to the Clown.  
"Not so fast" he shook his head teasingly at her "you should know my dear that nothing in this world is free."  
Gritting her teeth, Machi braced herself again. "What do you want?"  
"Hm" the Clown cupped his chin in his free hand thoughtfully "What do I want?" He lifted his head and smiled at her again "You're name."  
Stunned, she dropped her guard. "What?"  
"Tell me your name and I" he tossed and spun the Orb like a toy "shall give you this."  
Machi hesitated, the mere simplicity of the request making her wary, and watched him closely.  
"Do we have a deal?" the question broke the silence.  
"Machi" she announced quietly.  
"Full name" he waved a warning finger at her.  
She considered lying but then decided against it. "None. Just Machi."  
"Now where does one have to come from to have only one name?" he pondered in a prodding tone.  
"I answered your question now give me the Orb" she growled.  
"Any point in asking why you want it so badly?" the Clown asked as he tossed it to her again.  
Machi caught the spinning Orb and made a quick exit out the back way, not interested in staying any longer though the terrifying question still gnawed at her, why had he given her the Orb?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Outside the Orb's tent, chaos had erupted in the circus.  
Human screams mixed with the raucous barking of dogs and the clap of overriding thunder. The clouds from earlier had turned into a full blown storm. and rain was beginning to simply pour down, dimming visual distance.  
Machi knew without a doubt that somehow, the Orb in her hands had alerted it's slaves to it's predicament, many nen objects Chrollo had targeted before had done that as well. How they would react to this alert was anyone's guess.  
A dark figure on four legs slunk towards her with a growl rising from deep within it's throat. One of the circus wolves had either been released or escaped it's cage in the current panic, and had made it's way to the source of the disturbance.  
"I hate dogs" Machi frowned at the beast as she flexed her wires. A swift surge forward, dragging a deadly net of nen strings behind her and the wolf was no longer any concern to her. Using her momentum she propelled herself through the circus, her one goal being to simply escape.  
"Lad!"  
A blow to her face brought her to an abrupt stop and she found herself face to face with the Captain. Only, it wasn't the Captain she knew. Face twisted almost beyond recognition, the big docile man looked ready to tear her limb from limb. She didn't give him the chance.  
As she moved on she felt...strange. Was it pity for these hapless, mindless, beings who strove so desperately to hold onto the very thing that had stolen their self will? No, pity was not something a creation of Meteor City was capable of feeling. Besides, these people disturbed her, they were too happy. It only made sense there was a darker side to them, there always was. But darkness had its price and tonight that price was her.  
"Max!"  
She slid to a stop when Theo confronted her. She surveyed him curiously, wondering why she had bothered to stop when she could have gone around him.  
"Please!" Theo reached out to her as tears and snot mingled with the rain that ran down his face. "Give it back Max! You can't take it! It's...it's all we have!"  
Machi felt her heart beat strangely and frowned at the boy, ready to move past him.  
"You won't?" Theo lowered his head and his shoulders shook "I knew it...they never do!" Moving faster than she would have thought possible, he attacked her, a previously hidden aura flaring around him dangerously. Could...could this have been the blood chilling lust she had felt in the tent? But the Clown...  
Before she had a chance to defend herself Theo froze in midair. For a brief moment their eyes met and then he went flying backwards to crash into a large tent that promptly collapsed on him. Machi knew without a doubt that the boy would suffocate there. She whirled to face the newcomer, a sickening feeling filling her gut when she saw the Clown headed her way.  
"What do you want?" she shouted over the noise.  
"You wouldn't have been able to beat him" the Clown commented in a quiet voice that barely reached her ears.  
Fury coupled with fear burned through her. "I can take care of myself! Why are you following me?!"  
"I told you, I find you interesting!" the Clown smiled.  
"I don't trust you!"  
He nodded sagely "That's good...but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you here. You still have room to ripen."  
"Go away!" Machi didn't have a clue as to what he was going on about but every word simply doubled the bad feelings she had.  
"I thought _you_ were leaving" he quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.  
"Don't follow me!" she growled.  
"I don't think you have the right to be giving orders here, after all..." Suddenly he disappeared, his body becoming a breath of mist that melted in the rain. Machi frowned as she realized that his presence had utterly vanished as well.  
"...who's going to stop me?" The voice that whispered in her ear from behind stole her breath and sent a chill down her back. Where had he come from? She leapt away from him, lashing out behind her with her wires as she moved but....where had he gone?  
"Good girl, you have wonderful reflexes but...still room to ripen. Do you understand?"  
Machi froze, was that a finger or the blade of a knife pressed into her back. Now she was really angry. Releasing a slow breath she relaxed her body before summoning all her strength into a split second of action as she turned, wrapped her wires around the Clown's body and pulled...at least, that what she had intended to do. But the moment she turned she found her face buried in a bouquet of roses and both her hands held firmly in one of the Clown's.  
"I look forward to seeing you improve" he whispered as he released her hands.  
As the bouquet fell to the ground she was able to look around and found herself standing just outside the circus...alone. Grinding her teeth at how helpless she had been she gave the circus one last, hate filled glance before turning her back to it. For now, all she had to do was return to Chrollo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was hardly a year later when she met the Clown again.  
A bloody room.  
An empty case.  
Machi slammed the lid shut and surveyed the room again. It was void of anything living but the kill was fresh. Who had been here? Who had taken the ring?  
A breeze drifted by carrying with it the faint, heady scent of roses.  
A gasp escaped her as she whirled around.  
"Looking for something?" a familiar voice asked as a figure emerged from the shadows.  
"You!" she hissed, stepping back and holding her arms up defensively.  
"Now, now, that's unfriendly!" the Clown exclaimed in disappointment.  
"Why are you here? Do you..." her eyes darted to his clenched hand wonderingly.  
"What? This?" He held up the silver ring with it's blue gem, letting the silver crest gleam in the dim evening light that filtered in from the window.  
Machi couldn't refrain from grinding her teeth at the sight. After everything that ring had cost her, and now this! She turned her attention back to the Clown and frowned at him. "What do you want?" Here it was again. A deal with the Devil.  
His face split in a smile. "Let's see, what do I want?"  
Her eyes moved to the ring and she wondered if she could take it from him by force. She had improved greatly in the months since they had last met and she doubted he was the threat he had been to her.  
"I wouldn't try that if I were..."  
She made up her mind before he finished. Only Chrollo was allowed to give her orders, she owed him that much at least. And Chrollo had ordered her to bring him that ring...which was exactly what she intended to do. Moving swiftly forward she made as though to collide with him but predicted his escape behind her. Throwing her nen out in it's finest form she surrounded herself with a web of deadly wires and pulled tight. As the nen came in contact with her body it melded back into her aura but she felt the rest slice through matter like knives through cheese. The sound of wood clattering to the ground destroyed any possible feeling of triumph.  
A slow, awe filled clap filled the ensuing silence.  
Slowly, Machi turned around and eyed the Clown who appraised her with an approving gaze.  
"You've matured" he commented.  
She lashed out at him with a thick, whip like, formation of her nen. He vanished and she turned in a swift circle, all her senses on the alert, searching for his presence.  
Pain burst from a blow to her back that sent her flying across the room to crash into the far wall. Groggily she pulled herself to her feet and watched in mounting terror as the Clown came after her at a leisurely pace.  
"But you're still not ripe enough to entertain me." He bent down, cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her face close enough to his that she could see the tense veins beneath his skin. "One day though. So for now..." she felt him press something into her hand and his face split into a smile again "I'll give you this." He released her and turned to leave.  
"For what?" she spat after him.  
"For that wonderful little performance you just put on for me!" he called over his shoulder.  
She looked down at the rose in her hand with the ring slid onto it's stem and clenched her fist over it, feeling the uncut thorns piercing her skin. She hated him but...she also admired him. His strength was almost comparable to Chrollo's and it made her feel weak in comparison and that was something she couldn't help stand in awe of. She hated him, but hated this feeling more. "Wait."  
He paused and half turned back to survey her curiously. "Yes?"  
It took all her strength to not grind her teeth and leave. It took everything she had to open her mouth and speak. "I want to come with you."  
He smiled again. "No you don't."  
Her shoulders shook in suppressed fury as she shook her head "No, I don't but I do! I want you to teach me and make me stronger!"  
Suddenly he was standing in front of her again, looking down at her leeringly. "Even if it gives me the right to kill you at any moment? You never know when I might grow bored with a toy."  
She met his gaze and suddenly found herself wondering how much older than her he was. She didn't think it was by much, not that she knew her exact age. She wondered if he knew his age. "Of course. That's life." she snorted.  
He chuckled, that spine chilling laugh she remembered.  
"This sounds amusing. Very well, but only until i grow bored, Machi." He straightened and motioned for her to follow.  
"What should I call you?" she asked, hurrying to catch up with him.  
"Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself?" he asked with a thoughtful look. "It's Hisoka."  
"Hisoka" she repeated under breath.  
"Correct!" he congratulated while presenting her with a second rose.  
Machi took it and put her nose in it. She hated to admit that she liked the smell, it was nothing like the smells of Meteor City.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Ring made it's way to Chrollo but Machi traveled with Hisoka for a year before returning to the Troupe. She fought many battles and honed her skill day by day. And every success was rewarded with a rose. But Hisoka himself never fought her. Only at the end, when she had announced her decision to leave, did he challenge her. But by then she knew better. She would never fight him unless absolutely necessary, he was not an opponent to take lightly.  
"Just tell me one thing" she paused in the doorway of the tavern they had been staying in.  
Hisoka cocked a curious eyebrow at her.  
"Why the roses?"  
He smiled. "Roses for a lovely lady!"  
She frowned; there was more to it, there always was with him. "Fine" she tossed her head "don't tell me then." She took a step out the door.  
"Your hair."  
She paused.  
"It makes me think of roses." His voice was quiet, soft even.  
Her heart skipped a beat. She glance furtively back at him but he wasn't looking at her. She focused her eyes ahead again. "Thank you." The words escaped before she could recall them, so quiet he might not have even heard them. She took another step and left him behind.

"It's good to see you Machi" Chrollo greeted her at the next meeting.  
They were in an old, ruined building again. It smelled awful. As she surveyed the group around her she saw new faces mingled with the old ones. Only a few were paying any attention to who was coming and going, but Chrollo had noticed. She nodded to him "It's good to be back."  
They exchanged mutual looks and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.  
She smiled softly and took a seat beside Paku.  
Yes, it was good to be home.

"Our new 4th member, Hisoka" Chrollo's quiet introduction filled the room.  
Machi glowered silently at the Clown that stood just beneath their Boss, smiling at the surrounding Spiders. Why was he here? What did he want? She knew what he wanted. Chrollo. He wanted to fight their Boss, he wanted to destroy him. She would never give him the chance.  
Hisoka's eyes drifted over her and her heart skipped a beat.  
Did he remember her?  
His gaze passed and she remembered once again who this was. It was Hisoka. he never remembered the past, only the promise of future entertainment. He probably had no clue who she was. Well, that was probably for the best.

She couldn't believe she was here! The raucous noise of the crowds hurt her ears. A quick glance to the ring assured her of her target and Machi bit her lip to suppress her fury. Hisoka was out there, smiling in all the bloody glory of a thrilling fight. It had been a long time since she had caught him in Heaven's Arena again. How did he always manage to do this to himself? She had arrived five minutes too late to see him before the match and now found herself standing in the fighter's hall, watching the stupid Clown's arms go flying. Years of working with him couldn't kill the awe she felt at his tactics, but being a member of the same troupe had bred a certain amount of comfortable annoyance at his shenanigans.  
She listened to his familiar step come down the hall after the announcer's voice had claimed him victorious. He paused beside her and she released her tension silently. "Good work."  
He smiled almost proudly.  
"Now" she continued professionally "show me that injury."  
"I was never absolutely certain" she announced while inspecting his severed limbs back in his rooms "but today's match confirmed it."  
He looked up at her curiously.  
"You are an idiot." She announced.  
He smiled again and bowed his head slightly "Perhaps."  
"Why do you endanger yourself this way?" She asked wearily as she placed the limbs on the table and turned to him. "Was that meant as a performance or something?"  
"Who knows?" he responded without moving.  
She stares him down a moment before realizing that she's done it again. She always finds herself falling back into old habits and scolding him at times like this. She shrugs "Well, I can't complain, since I'm getting paid." She readies her nen and gets to work preparing to refasten his left arm.  
"Hey, hey, please try to be gentle!" He pleads teasingly.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just put away your aura" she instructs, watching his aura warily. Time together only increased her fear of his abilities and mistrust for his timing.  
The aura faded and she began sewing.  
"An excellent job!" he hums, flexing the reattached limb.  
"Next, I'll do your right arm. Hold it yourself this time!" she orders, tossing the piece to him.  
"I'm always mesmerized by your skill!" he sighs as she works to finish repairing his body. "Perhaps I get myself injured so I can watch you work your magic." He mused as she finished and he crossed both arms.  
"Whatever" she sighed "Twenty million for the left, fifty million for the right. Pay up. Now."  
"I'll send the money to your account" he laughed nervously.  
"Alright" she agrees "You can treat the rest of your injuries yourself." She adds as she turns to gather her things.  
"You could provide better service!" he prods.  
"You should be able to manage with your Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise" she points out, letting the joke fall flat.  
"Oh, I should probably conceal this" he says while thoughtfully examining the faint lines of unhealed skin. "That way, they'll think my arms were reattached during the match."  
She pretended to ignore him as he proceeded to apply a handkerchief to the spot. He flexes the arm in front of her to show off his work and once again she finds herself impressed. He was so fast, fast enough to fool even a nen master.  
He was rambling again, a story she had heard many times before while traveling with him, about the reason for his abilities names.  
"I didn't need to know that" she informed him.  
She mentally reviewed everything she knew about his abilities, they were so well thought out but...Hisoka only enjoyed the thrill of them. She realized he was still talking and sighed irritably "Like I said, I didn't need to know that!"  
"But weren't you impressed by my application of these two abilities during the fight?"  
"Huh?" she flares. Was he just looking for praise...or did he guess how awed she always was while watching him?  
"You saw everything didn't you?" he asked smoothly.  
"Well, yeah..." she retracts quickly, realizing he was just looking for praise, what did she expect? She began to recount the match for him and before she knew it they were going back and forth, pointing out and filling in the details for the entire fight.  
"You realize those two abilities are perfect for you." she concluded pointedly.  
"As opposed to Kastro's doubles, if my opponent knows of my abilities, I lose nothing because they;re so adaptable!"  
She gave him a doubtful look and then pulled herself away. She had talked too long, gotten too friendly, it was time to leave. "Well" she announced as she slung her bag over her shoulder "I'm off."  
"Already?" he asked sadly.  
"My job is done so I'm not sticking around." she told him with a frown before deciding to add any possibly necessary information. "Because Nen Stitches can only do so much, don't overdo it until your arm's fully attached." She headed for the door but stopped when she suddenly remembered. "Oh, right. I came here for a reason."  
He looked surprised and she almost laughed. How often had she visited him of her volition?  
"I have a message. All Troupe members are to be in Yorknew City by noon, August 30th, not just those who find it convenient."  
"Will the Boss be coming?" he asked in a tight voice as his eyes narrowed.  
"Most likely" she responded lightly. "This could be our biggest job yet. If you skip this one, the Boss might hunt you down himself." Was that meant as a threat? Or a warning? She hoped it at least sounded like the former as she opened the door.  
"How very scary!" Hisoka exclaims dreamily. He came back to himself and shrugged airily "Then care to join me for din..."  
She shut the door and left. How many times had he asked her out since joining the Troupe? She'd lost count. But she no longer had any interest in a man who couldn't remember her. It just wasn't worth it.  
Back out on the street, with the warm night breeze calming her once more, she paused and looked back at the towering figure of Heaven's Arena where a certain Clown was staying.  
_'He doesn't talk.'_ she thought _'He doesn't talk about the past. He has no interest in the past. By tomorrow,I imagine he'll have forgotten Kastro's face.He doesn't associate with others.'_ She faced forward and started walking again. _'He's his own man.Because he believes himself to be the strongest.'_ "And that's why" she concludes out loud "he will never remember me."  
And with that she disappeared into the dark night alone.

Two weeks later the money was transferred to her account and a single rose was left in her hotel room. She never knew how he found her...but she hated when he did this, she just couldn't understand what he meant by it. She breathed deeply of the flower's heady scent and felt a dull throb respond in her chest. And this was why she could never forget him.


End file.
